All That I've Got
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Songfic. Only you. You're all that I've got. After Sam leaves Phil realises that she is the only thing that means anything to him but does she feel the same? Please review!


**All That I've Got**

Summary: SamPhil. "Only you. You're all that I've got." After Sam leaves Phil realises that she is the only thing that means anything to him but does she feel the same?  
Rated for the song lyrics lol, and apparently 'squoze' is a word! Lyrics are from All That I've Got by The Used!  
Please review! Vikki x

* * *

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_Off guard, red handed_

_Now I'm far from lonely_

_Asleep, I still see you lying next to me_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

Phil Hunter woke up wide awake and looked at the digital alarm clock beside his bed, hoping against hope that he had made it through another night. He sighed, the display told him that it was barely four o'clock in the morning. Phil hated the insomnia that he had been haunted with ever since Sam had left him. He didn't even know where she was. All she had said was that she was taking three weeks of work to get away and get her head together. What if she met someone else while she was away, what if she didn't need him in her life anymore? The harder he tried to stop these kind of thoughts the more they came, flying at him thick and fast, usually in the middle of the night or early hours of the morning. Like now. He sighed, rolling over in the cold, empty bed. He and Sam may only have slept together once in this bed and she may only have been a petite 5'3 but the bed still felt empty without her there. Phil knew sleep wouldn't come easily, or at all, before he had to get up and face another day at work, staring at her empty desk and trying to ignore Stuart's smug comments.

_I need something else_

_Would someone please just give me_

_Hit me, knock me out _

_And let me go back to sleep_

_I can laugh all I want_

_Inside I still am empty_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

Phil had managed five minutes sleep before his alarm went off at seven. He rubbed his eyes sleeping, his body crying out for more sleep. Before he could succumb to his need for sleep and be even later to work than normal, Phil dragged himself out from under the covers and headed for the shower. First the cold water and then the hot did nothing to wake him up or make him feel any better. It was just a day like any other, another day without Sam.

After his shower, Phil put on a shirt and suit and headed downstairs to make himself a coffee. He walked passed the kitchen calendar and looked at the date. Time had actually passed quicker than he had thought. Sam was due back soon. As soon as she had told Phil she was going away, he had marked the date she would return on his calendar and in his diary. He needed to see her and tell her that he really did love her but the closer her return got the more he doubted whether he would go through with this plan.

_I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

Phil walked into CID and saw that Stuart's computer was switched off and none of his stuff was on his desk. He knew he should be grateful for small mercies.

"Hey." Terry said, giving Phil a wave as he passed the DC's desk.

"Hey." Phil replied, Terry was the only other person who knew about Phil and Sam's brief relationship and so far had told no one. Phil was grateful to Terry for his loyalty and friendship which were just what he needed right now.

"You alright mate?" Terry asked.

"Been better but I'm okay thanks." Phil replied.

"You'll get over it. Somehow you just do." Terry said wistfully, his own thoughts going back to Ramani and what could have been.

"Thanks." Phil smiled briefly before heading over to join Kezia on a case.

Kezia and Phil looked up from where they were working to see the double doors of CID swing open to reveal Sam Nixon, looking just the same but with a better tan than Sun Hill could offer, despite it's name.

Phil almost had to scrape his jaw up off the floor, he hadn't been expecting her back so soon. Sam's eyes scanned the room as she smiled, until her eyes rested on Phil and met with his chocolate brown eyes.

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me_

_Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat_

_I squoze so hard_

_I stopped your heart from beating_

_So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me I..._

"Phil?" Kezia hissed. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah sorry." Phil said, trying in vain to concentrate on what the young DC was saying but he kept thinking about Sam who had just entered the DCI's office.

"We should go." Kezia said, giving Phil a funny look.

"I want to stay here." Phil replied, confusing Kezia even more. "Sorry."

Kezia shrugged it off. "It's okay, I'll take two of the relief with me."

"Thanks Kezia." Phil said, showing only the tiniest bit of relief. He had to face Sam yet.

_I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

It seemed like an eternity before Sam reappeared from the DCIs office. Phil's patience was close to breaking point and tasks like checking his emails, typing up reports and filing seemed to take half the time they usually did. He drummed his fingers on his desk in a bored fashion, attracting many glares from the other detectives who were working through their mounds of paperwork. Finally Sam walked back into the CID office and headed straight for Phil's desk.

"Heya." She said, not quite sure what reaction she was expecting from him.

"Hey." He said, feeling his body tense.

"I've just been talking to the DCI and he's convinced me to apply for the joint DI position with Neil." She told him. "I'll find out by the end of the day if I've got it or not."

"Oh right, cool." Phil said, still a little shell shocked by how normal she was finding everything. "Congratulations, I'm sure you'll get it."

"Aww thanks Phil." Sam said, touched by his sincerity.

"Sam..." He tailed off once he had got her attention again. "I...I...I've missed you."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure you enjoyed the freedom."

Phil shook his head, catching Sam's meaning. "Only you. You're all that I've got."

Sam placed her hand on his arm gently. "I should get on with some work, my pile of paperwork is modelling itself on Mount Blanc."

Phil managed a soft laugh but not much more.

_And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got_

_It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got_

_It's all that I've got!  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me_

"Sam, my office now please." Jack called into the main CID office later that afternoon. Sam logged off the computer and followed the DCI to his office.

Phil stopped what he was doing and watched her leave. What would Sam gaining the position of DI mean for their relationship which didn't exist anymore anyway?

Sam came back about ten minutes later.

"Come on Phil, come with me." She said and Phil followed her. From Sam's expression it was impossible to know whether she had won the position or not.

Outside in the car park, Sam pressed her lips to Phil's in a passionate kiss.

"I got it, I got the position!" Sam said excitedly.

"Well done." Phil said, still utterly confused.

"This means no favouritism though Philip." She laughed. "I've had some time to think while I've been away."

Phil nodded. "And?"

"I love you too, I was scared to admit and I'm sorry for running away. Can you forgive me?"

"I think so DI Nixon, anything to please my new boss." Phil joked.

Sam smirked. "I think you'll have no trouble there sergeant." She said as she leant up to kiss him again.

_I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine _

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got_


End file.
